Love And Peace
by neko and angel
Summary: Okay, this is a simple story. We were talking one day, and, this obomination came forth... Anyway, our wonderful Mister Vash has come to our world for some odd reason... If all goes well, we might have a ticket to Planet Gunsmoke! Weeeeehoooooooooo!
1. The Encounter

Katy ran around the streets singing "LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!" until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, bending her head upside down, looking at a tall man in a red trench coat with spiky blonde hair.

He had big shines in his eyes as he said "Really? You believe in the ways of love and peace too?"

I turned around and beamed at him, thinking 'Oh gods! I'm talking to Vash!!!!' "Of COURSE! Without it the world would be a dark gloomy place that I would run away screaming from! LOVE AND PEACE!"

The shines in his eyes turned to tears of joy. "I think I love you..."

I smirked. "Oh please. If you think I'M enthusiastic about it, you need to meet someone." So I dragged him to my friend's house.

I left him at the door while I walked in calling her name. "NEKO-CHAN! I have someone for you to meet!" She was in the computer room, as always. "But first, one thing. LOVE AND PEACE!"

Her eyes lit up. "LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!"

I beamed and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the door. "Now then, Vash! SHE is the one you should talk to."

Vash smiled hugely. Neko-chan gaped, pointing at him. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Vash, brace yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean- URF!"

Neko-chan squeezed him screaming "YAY!!! I HAVE VASHY IN MY HOUSE!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Vash started to turn blue and purple. "Can't... breathe..." Neko-chan stopped hugging him and shook his hand vigorusly.

"It'sgreattomeetyouohI'msohappyI'mgonnahugyouagain!" She grappled around his waist, but not as tight.

Katy jumped onto his shoulders and started rambling. "Hey, what's your favourite color? Red? Blue? Yellow? Wow, I have blonde hair too, but yours is spiky. Wanna go do something? I like your jacket. It's pretty. Neat glasses. Lemme try 'em. Ooo, everything's all orange! Here ya go, now you have them back. I'm bored. Let's go outside into the sun. I want sugar. Heh heh. I like trains."

Vash had kind of a paniced look on his face, but didn't mind. 'Heh, I have admirerers that I dont even know. They're kind of silly but seem really nice.'

Neko-chan started rambling, too. "Ya whats your favorite color? Mines red. Isn't your favorite flower the geranium? Doesn't that mean love in the language of flowers? I like rose and geraniums! They're sooooooo pretty! Wanna do somthin? Huh huh huh? Do ya do ya do ya? Let's go to the mall and hang out for a while. And the ice skating! I like ice skating it's fun fun fun! Hey wheredya get your jaket huh huh huh huh huh hu......." but she was silenced by Katy putting a hand over her mouth. "I think he gets the point Neko-chan!!!!"

And so, the girls dragged Vash to a bus stop, then to the mall, all OVER the mall, having fun all the while. Neko-chan never let go of his waist, and Katy sat on his shoulders with her legs crossed around his neck and perpetually fiddling with his hair. He thought it was kind of fun to be escorted around a big new place with these two. They were hyper, yes, but they were awfully nice.

Finally, when they were done with the mall, they were taking the bus to ANOTHER mall downtown, when Vash gasped and screamed "STOP THE BUS!" He hopped off, with the girls still attached, and ran across the street. "Oh, sweet heavenly gift from above..." He bowed to the donut shop over and over before skipping inside.

Katy pulled out her brothers ATM card, and they got a hundred bucks for donuts. Vash squealed like a little girl and ate all the donuts he could get his hands on. Which happened to be all but four of the two hundred donuts.


	2. Meeting the Families

Onward they went to get to the next mall, stopping at the front door. Deciding, they ran in and went straight to the Museum Store and Nature Source, Katy's mum's store. They looked around to the historical things, the stuffed animals, and of course, the rocks. Magnetite, Quartz, Amethyst, Turquoise, all of 'em. Then, Vash was scared out of his mind at Hot Topic. He clung to the side of the escalator, and the girls nearly got him to pierce something!

Eventually, we went up to the food court to have some Subway. Unfortunately, Katy's 'family' worked there.

Walking up to the counter, Vash looked at the menu while the girls gabbed on and on about what was good. One of the guys behind the counter looked up and gasped. "Katy!" Katy looked at him and squealed. "Jason!" She leaped off of Vash's shoulders and onto the guy. He fell to the ground, hugging her back.

"Katy, we've missed you! Why haven't you come over recently?" Katy got up and said "Ah, you know, complications. Anyway, this is Vash and Neko-chan."

"Doesn't Neko-chan mean-"

"Shush, you!"

Jason looked at Vash when Katy jumped back onto his shoulders. Giving him the evil eye, he started questioning.

"Who are you? Why is Katy hugging you? What is your relationship with her? Why are you confused? What do you want with me little sister? Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up! Who is that other girl? _Are you two-timing Katy?_ YOU BASTARD!" Jason leaped over the counter and proceeded to beat the shit out of Vash..........."NOOOOOOOOO, leave Vashy alone!!!" And with those words Neko-chan proceeded to jump onto his back and beat the shit out of his head. "You leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Don't make me chomp your ear. Chomp Mmph grrp mung rrrrr!!!!"

Katy came over and grabbed both Neko-Chan's hair... or what looked like it... and Jason's... erm... unoccupied ear.

"Children! No fighting! Vash is a respectable man, Jason, so leave him alone. He was trying to fulfill his brotherly duties, Neko-chan, so be nice, and let go of his ear."

So, we all let go, and made are way back to Neko-Chan's house.

When they reached the house someone was already there. "Hi mommy!!! Hi daddy!!! We'll be in my room if..." "KELLY!!!!" 'Shit I'm in trouble!' "Yeah?" Her mom walked around the corner and glared at them. "Exactly WHAT is that man doing here? Why are you hugging him like that? Is he a pedophile? _Is he trying to get you in bed!?_ Why is he blushing like that? I BET IT'S TRUE! Where's that fire poker..."

Neko-chan's mom walked off mumbling under her breath as Neko-chan's eyes went wide. "Erm, let's get down stairs quick before she comes back..." "Kelly! What do you think you're doing!?" Neko-chan went pale. "Oh crap. H-Hi, daddy..."

Her dad looked at them suspiciously, then said "If I hear anything, I'll kill him. End of story. Got that?" Vash nodded quickly, the color draining from his face. He saluted and said "Yes sir! I swear that I have no evil intentions for your daughter, and she could probably kick my ass- erm, um, butt- anyway." Her dad smirked and Vash could hear the girls snickering around him.

Onward they went, down the stairs and down the hall to Neko-chan's room, where the two girls flopped on the bed and giggled. Vash gulped. "Y-Your families are _scary..._"


End file.
